Getting Over Our Pasts
by Hypergirl21
Summary: A new Section Chief is needed at the BAU. When a young agent is hired for the job, what will the the veteran agent's reaction? Will she be better at her job than her predecessors? Will she become close with the team? And what will happen if the young agent becomes very close with the resident Doctor? See what happens when the daughter of SecNAV takes over the BAU.
1. First Day

**Hey Readers!,**

**I haven't written a Criminal Minds Fic in soooo long. But the current season just made me want to write. So here it is. Hope you like it, let me know. X**

-}-

Hotch sat in his office staring out the window. He was called in at five this morning, by the new section chief. It was another women. He was supposed to meet her in ten minutes and all he could think about, was walking back in that office and it not being Erin.

He looks at the clock sitting on his desk that read 6:15. He stood and buttons his suit jacket before walking out of his office. No one was in yet, and the place seemed very erie. Though he was here often after hours, when no one was present, the morning just seemed different.

He stops in front of the closed door and takes a breath. Perhaps this women would be an improvement from Erin. Though he cared about her, she was not the woman for the job. He knocks and gets a fant, enter, from inside.

He opens the door to reveal an office that looked nothing like when it belonged to Erin. The walls had been painted a light purple. Flowers cluttered the window sills. However, the desk was very neat. Everything was in it's place. As was everything else in the office. The filing cabinets were now silver and set far away from the desk. The new chair was high backed and leather.

The women whose office this belonged, was staring out into the dark, rainy morning. She seemed depressed, no smiled barred her face at her new promotion. As one might assume. Suddenly, she turns her head to face him. Her bright blue eyes shown clearly through the darkness of the room. Only a dim desk lamp lite it. A curl from her dark brown bun, placed on the top of her head, had fallen into her face, which she tucks behind her ear.

"Ah, Unit Chief Hotchner." She states, before turning her wrist to look down at her watch. Which matched very well with her black skirt suit. "Right on time."

"I strive for punctuality."

"Ah, a trait I love." She comments walking toward her desk. "Please, sit." She motions for the fluffy light blue chairs that sat in front of her desk.

He walks over and sits down, trying to act as dignified as he could in the puffy chair. "You have me at a loss, you know my name and I don't know yours."

"So the bureau was successful at keeping me a secret."

"Why would they wish to keep you a secret?"

"Because of who I am." Hotch notices there is no nameplate on her desk. As well as no pictures of family or friends on her desk. "My name is Hazel Jarvis."

"Jarvis, as in the Secretary of the Navy?"

"The deceased, yes." Hazel looks down at her folded hands.

"I heard what happened, I am very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you agent Hotchner."

"It's only been a few months." Hotch starts, letting his father and profiler

sides mix. "Are you sure you are ready to begin this new job?"

"Thank you for your concern, but getting back to work will do me good. And since this is such a big job, one that will keep me very busy. It will do me very good."

"I understand."

"Now, I asked you to come in so early because I wanted to meet you before I met your team. Which I would like to do today, if that's alright."

"I have no news of a case. So I wouldn't see why that would be a problem."

"Great. How does nine sound?"

"Sounds great."

"Well," Hazel stands and extends her hand. "It was nice meeting you Agent Hotchner."

"You too Agent Jarvis."

Hotch was waiting at their desks as the team filed in at eight. "Do we have a case?" Reid asks stopping at his desk. J.J, Morgan, Alex, Garcia and Rossi stop around him.

"No, today you will finish the Twin's case paper work. But we do have a new Section Chief."

"Already? I thought they were still deciding on that." Rossi comments.

"No. I think she has had the job for a while, based off the state of her office."

"So, it's a woman?" Morgan asks moving to set his stuff on his desk.

"Yes. You will meet her at nine. So I want everyone in the conference room at least ten minutes before that."

"Yes sir." Garcia saluted him and then hurries off to her office.

Morgan laughs after her. "I wonder how the new Section Chief will take Garcia."

"Will be an adjustment for everyone." Rossi says before heading to his office, Hotch following.

"I hope this one is less intense than Strauss." Alex adds sitting down at her desk. Reid and Morgan follower her lead, and J.J sits at her new desk. The fourth made up their little square.

Morgan smirks and leans back in his chair. "I hope she's younger." J.J throws the pencil she was playing with at him. "What? I'm just saying. When we have to see the Section Chief it is never a good thing. It would be nice to have something good to look at when those times come." This time Alex was the one to throw a pencil. "Hey." Reid opens his case folder and laughs at his co-workers. Silently agreeing with Morgan.

_Nine O'Clock_

The whole team sat in their chairs in the conference room, waiting. It had just hit nine. "Here she comes." Hotch says seeing her from the window. He stands at the doorway to greet her.

"Moment of truth." Morgan says rubbing his hands together.

"Man I wish I had a pencil." J.J states glaring at him across the table.

Alex sits up and says, "This works." She slaps him in the back of the head. Reid laughs from beside J.J.

"Hey, don't hurt my chocolate thunder." Garcia chides from his other side.

"I think he can take it Garcia." Alex jokes.

"Shh, she's here." Rossi says.

"Hello everyone." Hazel greets walking into the room. They all greet her with a mumble of hello's, and hi's. She smiles and walks to stand at the front.

Morgan closed his mouth after an elbow from Garcia. He was joking about the hot thing, but he got his wish. The girls stunning blue eyes could be blinding, though they seemed out of place with her brown hair, she was very beautiful. Reid, however, still looked like a deer caught in the headlights. His eyes were wide and his mouth was a straight line from him clutching his jaw tight.

"My names Hazel Jarvis-"

"Jarvis, as in Clayton Jarvis?" Rossi cuts in.

"Yes-"

"The SecNAV?" Morgan asks, sitting up straighter.

"The deceased, yes. Before you give your condolences, thank you." She says waving them off. "I would like to start this job off right. Though it may be a little high school, can we go around and introduce everyone?"

"Do we have to say our favourite color too?" Alex jokes, getting a laugh from everyone.

"Well, I'll start. I'm Hazel Jarvis. You can call me Hazel and my favorite color is purple." Everyone laughs at her joking. Maybe this would be a lot nicer than Strauss. Hazel sits in the empty chair and motions for Reid to go.

"Um, ah." He mutters coming out of the trance he was just in. Not that the beautiful woman who was now completely focused on him was helping him talk. "I'm Doc-" He coughs to lower his voice from the high pitch it started as. "Doctor Spencer Reid."

"I've read a lot about you Dr. Reid. The team is lucky to have you."

"We are lucky to have him for many other reasons besides what you could have read." J.J praises, patting Reid on the back affectionately. Reid smiles embarrassed and looks down at his hands.

"I'm Jennifer Jareau. You can call me J.J and my favourite color is teal."

"Oh yea." Reid exclaims. "You can call me Spencer and my favorite color is green." Hazel hides her giggle with her hand and nods to Reid before moving on to Rossi.

"I'm David Rossi. You can call me Dave and my favorite color is blue."

"Blue, really?" Hazel stops them. "I didn't peg you as a blue guy, too cliche."

"Actually, the idea that men should like masculine colors and woman should like feminine colors is actually very different than it used to be-" Reid starts but is cut off by Hazel.

"Because Pink used to be considered masculine and blue more of a feminine color." Hazel finishes, earning her a few dropped jaws around the room, but one cute smirk from the Doctor.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner, you can call me Hotch and my favorite color is orange." Breaking the silence and trying to move on the conversation. But everyone was still focused on the two young people who were still looking into each others eyes.

Hazel shakes her head to bring her out of her trance and turns her attention to Hotch. "Orange? Most adults don't choose such a vibrant color."

"Jack's favorite color is orange right now."

"The things we do for our kids." Rossi states smiling into his coffee mug.

Hazel turns her attention to Alex to move the conversation on. "I'm Alex Blake, the newest member of the team, you can call me Alex and my favorite color is purple as well."

"I love color buddies."

"I'm Derek Morgan, you can call me Derek and I'm 'color buddies' with Reid." Hazel smiles at his use of her phrase and moves to the vibrantly dressed woman beside her.

"I'm Penelope Garcia, you can call me Penelope and I like too many colors to narrow it down."

"Why did I know that would be your answer?" Hazel asks smiling at Penelope. The girls giggle before Hazel turns back to everyone. "I just want to let you know my office is always open if you need anything. I seem to have a very busy schedule but I would like to get know each of you."

"Even if we're just bored?" Morgan jokes.

"Depending on what I am working on, or what you should be working on. And just to say Hi is better than just because you're bored." Hazel stands as does the rest of them. "Well, I will let you get back to work. Have a good day." Everyone starts to exit the room with smiles on their face. "Oh, Penelope." Garcia turns back to her new boss. "Could you come and take a look at my computer. It doesn't want to connect to the wifi."

"Of course!"

Reid and Morgan were watching, yet another well dressed man walk up to Hazel's office. "That's like her fifth appointment." Morgan says, throwing a paper airplane at Reid's head.

"Sixth actually." Reid says taking the airplane off his shoulder and refolding it.

"Sixth what?" J.J asks walking up beside him with Blake. They both carried a large brown paper bag.

Reid throws the paper airplane back at Morgan, it circles his head and lands on his desk. "Alright genius, how did you do that?"

"A magician never divulges his tricks."

"Sixth what?" J.J. asks again as she hands Reid his foil wrapped grilled cheese.

"Sixth meeting Hazel has had today." Morgan answers taking his hamburger from Alex.

Garcia comes rushing up to them. "Ooo, you have my veggie burger?"

"Yes ma'am." J.J states pulling out a foil wrapped burger for her.

Alex pulls out three salads from her bag and says, "Hey, we went ahead and bought a salad for Hazel. Think she would want it?"

"I'll bring it to her." Reid exclaims standing quickly, pushing back his chair in the process.

The girls just stare at him open mouthed. "Woah, there loverboy." Morgan states, pointing over to the door. "Doesn't look like you will have to take her anything." Hazel was saying goodbye to the last man that had gone in, by the door. When she turns to walk back to her office, she sees everyone watching her.

She waves awkwardly and J.J waves her to come join them. "Hey, what'cha doing?" She asks smiling.

"Here, we got you a salad. Just in case." Alex says handing her the clear container.

"Thanks!" She takes the container and bounces from foot to foot. "I should get back to work." They wave goodbye to each other and to everyone's surprise, Reid turns and watches her go.

_7 That night_

Reid had just finished all his paperwork and consults. Even some that the other slipped to him. "Night pretty boy." Morgan says patting him on the shoulder and walking back to get Garcia from her office. J.J, Alex, Rossi and even Hotch had already left.

Reid sat at his desk for a few more minutes, tapping his foot. He could just bring his paperwork up to Hazel himself. Why should Hotch have to take it all. He grabs it off his desk and rushes to her office, where he stills. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. After fighting with himself a few more minutes, he knocks on the door.

"Come in." He hears from inside.

"Hey." Reid says entering the office. Inside, Hazel sat at her desk with both her legs pulled up to her chest. She had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other held a pen that was scribbling on an open case folder in front of her. The salad from earlier sat next to the folder with a fork sticking out of it.

"Dr Reid." She greets him with a smile, setting down the pen. "You should be home, what can I do for you?"

"I was just…" He holds up his stack of folders.

"Ah, more work." She sticks out her hands like a child would stick out their hands for a present on Christmas. He hands them over while keeping his messenger bag from hitting anything on the desk. She sets the folders in a marked tray atop many other folders.

Reid points to the salad and asks, "You're only getting to that now?"

She looks down at the now wilted salad. "Yea, ah, had quite a busy day. Didn't have time to eat it."

"Well, I haven't had dinner yet. There is this great pub just across the street if you wanted…"

"I would love to Dr Reid, but I have so much work to do."

"Then how about I run and get us a few things and bring it back."

Hazel looks up to him with a smile, "You would do that?"

"Of course."

"Thank you Dr Reid."

"Please, call me Spencer. Didn't we go over this this morning?"

"I believe we did." She nods in agreement before closing the salad and tossing it in the trash.

"See you in a bit."

Reid was headed back up in the elevator, even more nervous now than he was before. Where did the confidence come to ask her out like that? Did she think of it as an ask out? Or just a co-worker being nice. Maybe he didn't come off that way. The door dinged open on his floor to be met by Morgan and Garcia.

"Reid, I thought you left man." Morgan says before taking him the younger man. "You brought food back? Are you staying longer? Man let it go until tomorrow."

"Oh no, I finished with my work. Hazel is still working and I offered to go get her something for dinner."

Garcia and Morgan exchange a look before turning back to him. "Offered to get her food, or offered to eat with her. Because that bag looks like there is more food in it than just for one." Garcia says, peering into the bag.

Reid smiles at them and says, "See you tomorrow." And walks up to Hazel's office.

"Spencer, you're back. That was quick." Hazel greets, sitting in the same position she was before.

"They know me there." He explains walking over and setting down his bag, before taking off her messenger bag.

"So," Hazel says leaning on her desk to try and peer into the bag. "It smells amazing. What did you get?"

"Well," He pulls out a foil container and sits it in front of her. "Delmonico Steak, with a side of asparagus." He pulls out another container that contained the vegetable. He pulls out another two containers with the same meal. Only to stand awkwardly without a place to put it.

"Oh," Hazel moves the things on her desk until there was enough room for him to eat.

"Also," He pulls out a bottle of white wine and two glasses.

"How did you get that past security?"

"Easy magic trick." He explains before popping open the bottle and pouring them each a glass.

"Well Dr Reid, you have made my first day on the job very memorable… and wonderful. Thank you." She takes a sip of the wine before digging into her steak. "Mmm, that's good." She groans.

"I told you." Reid cuts his own steak before looking back up at Hazel. She was back working on the open folding, the steak forgotten beside you. "I can't imagine that is so important you can forlorn your health."

Hazel smiles up at him, then writes one more word before closing the folder. "So Spencer, tell me about yourself."

"I have an IQ-" Reid starts his normal speech but Hazel cuts him off with a hand.

"No, I know all that. Tell me about something I can't read in a file."

Reid focuses on his food, his brain was working though so many options of what to say to her. He could talk about his mother, but that seemed a little too personal. "I love to do magic."

"Oh, I love magic." She takes a bite of steak before talking again. "You said something about that before. Will you do something for me?"

As he chews a piece of his steak, he pulls out a quarter from his pocket and holds it up for her to see. "Hold out your hand, palm up." She moves her chair closer to the desk and holds out her hand. He lays his left hand on top of hers, Reid pretends to not notice the shiver that runs through her as their palms touch. "Now with one slap, this coin will go from my hand." He places the quarter on top of their hands. "To yours." He locks eyes with her and then slaps the top of his hand. He thought she would pull her hand away and look, the second she felt the coin fall into her hand. But she held his gaze for longer. She lets out a rush of air and pulls her hand away and staring down at the coin in her hand.

"Wow." She states breathless. Reid clears his throat and sits back down.

"Your turn."

"Ah, I love to paint. My mother gave me the house after my father died. She wanted to go and live with her mother for a while, she's pretty sick. So I have started painting each room a different theme."

"I'd love to see that sometime."

"You should come over and see it… when your not busy."

"I'd love to." Hazel takes another sip of wine and watches Reid and he finishes his food. She wasn't good at reading guys interests, but this amazing guy seemed interested in her. She smiles and looks into her glass. Wasn't she lucky.

-{-

**Alright so if you do not watch NCIS, Clayton Jarvis was the SecNAV ln that show until this season when he was the target of a bomb explosion and then was killed. Well, there is chapter one. Let me know what you think. Shalom**


	2. Tough Case, Tough Decision

***I do not own Criminal Minds or NCIS***

**Hello, anyone reading. Woo! I have my first follower! Thank you, Malou1. And thank you koryandrs for your review. As of right now, I have no idea what to write. Let's just see what happens, shall we?**

**-{- **

Reid came in on Tuesday, ready for the day. He couldn't sleep last night, so instead he made a paper bouquet of flowers for Hazel. He came in early so he could sneak it into her office before anyone was in. Lucky for him, her office door was unlocked. He enters the quiet office and sets the flowers on her desk. As he turns to leave, he notices the sofa behind the door.

Hazel was curled up, with a folder over her stomach like a blanket. Her skirt has ridden up pretty far revealing a lot of leg. For some reason he was very happy he was the one to find her. He forces himself to take the few strides over to her, takes the throw blanket from the back of the sofa and lays it over her legs. He then crouches down and lightly shakes her arm.

"Mmm, five more minutes." She mumbles and turns the other way. In her efforts, the folder falls off her lap.

"I think you are going to need those five minutes."

Hazel jumps up into a sitting position and looks down at Reid. "Spencer, what time is it?" She asks turning around her watch so she could read the time.

"Seven eighteen." He answers for her. "What happened? I walked you to your car last night."

"Yea, um…" She shakes her head and pulls her messy curls, that had fallen down during the night, into a ponytail. "I, I forgot to file something that needed done by this morning, so I came back up to do it so I wouldn't forget." She pauses, looking down at the floor and sees the file that had been her blanket before. "Saw that file, and thought I should work on it."

"You can't do this. You'll work yourself to death." Reid says standing with her.

"Yea, yea I know. God, I have to go home and change." She walks over to her desk with her head in her hands. "This is not how I wanted to start my second day of work." Her phone rings and she plops down in her chair to answer it. "Section Chief Jarvis." Her other hand that was still holding her head, drops to her desk. "Yes sir. I will be there at ten. Thank you sir." She hangs up the phone and drops her head to the desk. "This day just got worse."

"What happened?" Reid asks taking a seat in a fluffy chair.

"I have to be at the Hoover building at ten." She lifts her head to look at him. "What could I possibly have screwed up already?"

"I don't think you screwed anything up."

"Can I just, quit?" She asks putting her head back on her desk.

"You don't want to quit."

"I do." She shouts into the desk.

"No you don't. You are just having a bumpy start. Let me tell you about my first day at the BAU."

-}-

Reid walks Hazel to the elevator after he finally got her to admit she didn't want to quit. "I'm going to see you back here right?" Reid asks after she presses the call button.

"Yes Spencer." Her phone rings before she can say any more. "It's Hotch." She informs him before answering. After a few short responses, she says good luck and hangs up. "You have a case, I guess you won't be seeing me."

Reid looks down at his shoes, hiding his disappointment. "I guess not."

The elevator arrives and Hazel steps in. "Spencer," She calls to him. He looks up and meets her eyes. "Call me, to let me know you're okay."The door closes before he can give her an answer.

Reid smiles and walks back to his desk. Call her. He certainly would.

-}-

It was hot in New Jersey for October. Reid thought as they stood on the beach, at the crime scene. They had only been here a few hours, but they already had a second victim.

This guy was going after tall, blond women. He was taking them, raping them multiple times and then gutting them. He cut them once they reached the beach, from the sand found in the wound. It seemed they feel after being cut open, and then the killer flipped them to their back.

"Okay, thank you." Alex ends her conversation with the runner who found the body during her lunch time run. "What are you thinking Reid?" She asks walking over to where he was still staring at the, now covered, body.

"Gutting, is a sexual act already. But he rapes them before he kills them. So how does he get off after gutting them?"

Alex thinks over what he says and then answers, "Do you thinking he is taking the next victim to relieve the tension from the last kill."

"If that's true, he might already have his third victim."

"Let's go tell the team."

After a quick ride back to the precinct, Alex and Reid present their idea to everyone. "That may be it. But if that's true, and he has his next victim we have twenty four hours. That's how long he kept Missy and Katrina."

Morgan pulls out his phone and calls Garcia. "Yes hunky?" She answers, causing the local police chiefs eyebrows to raise.

"You're on speaker baby girl. We need you to look for missing women in the area that match our previous victims description."

"On it." They all wait as Garcia types frantically on her computers. "Ah, none. There are only three missing women in the area, all are brunettes and all from more than two weeks ago."

"Chief." A young officer states walking into the war room. "We have another victim."

"He's accelerating." Hotch states standing from his chair and following the officer out, taking J.J and Rossi with him. Leaving Reid, Alex and Morgan in the room.

"God, another body already?" Garcia asks, still on the phone. "Those poor women."

"It's alright baby girl. We'll find him. See what you can get on our latest victim."

"I know you will and I will. Be safe."

Reid takes out his phone to look at the time. Two o'clock. Just as he goes to put his phone back in his pocket, Hazel's funny face from last night pops up on his screen. Informing him she was calling. He answers with a simple "Hey" and rushes from the room. Morgan and Alex pass a look before returning to work.

"How's the case going?" Hazel asks, as she folds herself up in her chair.

"He's accelerating. He used to keep his victims for 24 hours now he only kept them for seven."

"Oh no."

"And, we think that he takes the next victim to... relieve the tension from his last victim."

"Spencer, he's raping the women after getting… turned on from killing his other victim… and then taking another-" Her voice catches as tears begin to run down her face.

He could hear the tears in her voice, and didn't know what to say. But he had this overwhelming want to wrap his arms around her. "It's going to be okay. We'll catch him."

"I know you will. But, god. You're in New Jersey and I don't even want to leave the building."

"Hazel." Reid becomes very serious. "Have you eaten anything yet today?"

Hazel looks down at the hand that was resting in her lap. To be completely honest, the food she had last night with Spencer had been the first real meal she has eaten since her father died. She hadn't eaten today, but she was sure Spencer would know if she was lying. "No. I will order something in."

"Will you?"

"Spencer-"

"No. You need to eat. Hazel, you look sick. And I only met you yesterday so that might be your normal weight, it's just… you seem really small."

"Spencer," The mirror that hung on the wall behind the desk showed her the state she was in. She had lost a lot of weight. All the clothes that she had bought for the new job had to be returned so she could buy new, smaller ones just a week ago. "You're right. You don't know. You don't know me, or about what I am feeling or how I eat!" She shouts into the phone. "Good luck on your case Dr. Reid. Send my words to the rest of the team."

Reid tries to say something but she hangs up before he can. He didn't mean to hurt her. He was only trying to care. He hit his phone against his head and tries to calm down. He knew she wouldn't answer but he tried anyhow. Nothing. He just wanted to let her know he cared. He checks to make sure his phone is on silent and then walks back into the war room.

-}-

Wednesday, they found two more bodies. Reid sat at the table, his brain working as fast as it could. Trying to think of a way to find this man. "Jarvis wishes to tell us to have faith in ourselves. She believes that we will find this guy." Hotch states, standing in front of everyone.

So she was calling Hotch now. Reid thought. She really didn't want anything to do with him. "Help me, help me please." A blond woman says rushing into the room.

"What is it?" Hotch asks walking over to her.

"That man, that man that has been on the news for doing those terrible things to women. He attacked me this morning. I just knew it was him, he acted the way you said he would."

"Where?" Morgan asks standing up.

"The market on 6th street."

Reid jumps up and marks it on his map. They had no idea where the others were taken, but every drop location formed a circle. There was a perfect three miles from this woman's attempted kidnapping. He makes the same three miles for each drop location. It makes a triangle. But, to make both shapes perfect, one more place was needed on the triangle and two in the circle. "I know where he is going to try and take the next victim." Reid says flipping around. But everyone was already watching him. "He needs to take another person from that market. But he will also need to take on from here." He turns back around and leans closer so he can see the map. "Becket Street."

"We will have a team at both places. Reid, Alex and I will go with a team of locals to the market. Morgan, J.J. and Rossi, will go to Becket Street. Wherever that map says. Lets go."

-}-

The place on Becket Street was a pizza shop. With their vests hidden under their clothes, Morgan, J.J and Rossi sat at three different tables scanning the room. A man walks in. Shaking from head to toe. Taking a guess that it might be the unsub, Morgan stands and walks to stand behind him in line for a slice.

The man kept turning slightly, looking back at Morgan. Morgan's phone rings, Hotch calling to check in. "Hey man. Yea, I finally caught up with that old friend."

"Is he there?"

"Yea, he knew who I was."

"Take him down."

"No, I ah. Don't know how he is feeling."

"Is he armed."

"Yea, I can't tell." He looks over and smiles at J.J. Motioning her over with his head. Something that looked like he was just flirting with her. But the unsub caught on, turned and ran out the door. J.J. and Morgan took off after him.

"Damn Hotch, he's running."

"Which way is he heading?"

"Right toward the Market."

"Stop, Federal agents!" J.J screams as they near closer.

"Freeze." Hotch shouts rounding the corner his gun pointed at the man. He turns and runs the other way, only to be stopped by Reid. Blake comes out to finish out the circle made around him.

"Federal Agents." Blake says.

The man didn't speak, didn't make demands, just looked from one agent to the next. Which made all the agents at a loss for what to do. They didn't know if he was armed. Reid was closest, and looked to Hotch for the go ahead. Hotch nods and Reid takes a few cautious steps forward. The guy jump sideways.

"We know you killed those women." Hotch starts as Reid pauses his movement.

Rossi turns to corner onto the scene with a team of local cops. His phone

pressed to his ear. "Do you have his name Garcia?"

"Yea, I taped into the security cameras and got a picture that I ran through AFIS. His name is Walker Morrison. He's a 23 year old college grad with no priors. His degree is in biology."

"Thanks Garcia." Rossi pulls up his sleeve and talks into it to everyone else. "His name's Walker Morrison, no priors."

"Walker." Reid says taking another step closer to him. "Those women, they had lives, families. Why did you kill them?"

The man just shakes his head. "Did they threaten you in some way? Make you feel insuperior?" Hotch asks. The man just shook his head.

"Did they turn you away when you talked to them? Make you feel unwanted?" J.J. asks. Catching on to what the guys were trying to do. They were trying to get the man to pull his weapon, if we had one.

"Or maybe you can't talk to them at all. And this was the only way to get them to listen." Blake guesses.

The man puts his head to his hands and doubles over. J.J. and Blake look at each other before putting the safety back on their guns and stepping back from the circle.

"Talk to us Walker. Tell us what happened." Rossi says stepping into Blake's spot.

"No. No." He stands back up with a knife in his hand. He points it around the circle. Before stopping on Reid and taking a step closer to him. Reid stands firm as the other guys close in on him.

"You don't want to do this Walker. Your punishment will be twice as terrible if you attack a federal agent." Morgan reasons moving closer to Reid and Walker.

"You understand don't you?" Walker talks to Reid. "Guys like us, girls don't talk to us. They don't even look at us."

"You got it wrong man." Morgan says. "Reid, Reid's got a girl."

Reid's eyes switch to Morgan. Was he talking about Hazel? Or Maeve? The second was deceased and the other wasn't technically his. Well, wasn't his at all. She wouldn't even talk to him right now. But it wasn't a lie, persay. He wanted her to be his girl. "Her names Hazel."

Walker shakes his head and points the knife at Reid. "I don't believe you."

"I got to watch her wake up this morning. The most beautiful things I have ever seen."

Everyone looks at each other shocked. J.J and Blakes mouths were hanging open at each other.

"You can lie about that."

"Here." Reid lets puts up his hands and turns off his safety. He opens the pouch on his vest and pulls out his phone. He calls Hazel's number and puts it on speaker. He holds out the phone for Walker to see the picture of Hazel with the funny face. "Spencer? Are you okay?" She asks. What Spencer didn't know, was that Hazel had walked into Garcia's office just when she hacked into the security camera fee.

"Just great. I just wanted to call and tell you I love you." Hazel is speechless. She looks over at Garcia who quickly types on the computer that he was probably trying to show the man that nerdy guys could get girls.

She nods in understanding. "I love you too. Honey, are you sure you are alright?"

"Just perfect. Talking to you makes everything better." Hazel blushes, she knew it was just an act but she couldn't help the feeling she got inside.

"Okay. I have to go back to work. Can't wait until you're home."

"Me either." He goes to hang up and Hazel jumps.

"Spencer."

"Yea?"

"I love you." She didn't know why she said it again, but with him standing there. Being held at knife point, she just wanted to.

Reid smiles. "I love you too." He hangs up the phone and turns his attention back to the man. He saw Walker's face as Hazel spoke. It was hurting him, but not making him angry, making him sad. "See, woman can love guys like us."

"You're lucky." Walker says looking down at the ground. He laughs and drops the knife, then puts his hand on his head. Morgan goes and handcuffs him, reading his rights. "How did you win her?"

Reid laughs as he looks down at the picture that was still up on his phone. "I bought her dinner."

-}-

The team walks back into the BAU Thursday morning exhausted. "Spencer?" They all turn to see Hazel running toward them. She stops herself from hugging him and turn to the team.

"I am happy you are all alright. I was watching with Garcia. I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest."

"You have to get used to it. That's normally how most of our cases end." Morgan says, with a smile.

"Well. This case seemed extremely difficult. That's why I'm going to give you all tomorrow off. Have a long weekend."

Hotch walks back toward the team. "Is that really how you want to start your career?"

"Yes it is. As well as, I would like to have you all over tomorrow night for a cookout. Nothing spectacular, just casual. But you can all bring your families."

The team all looks around with smiles on their faces. "We would love to." J.J. answers for all of them.

"Great. Seven sound good?"

"Sounds great." J.J. answers again.

Hazel smiles at Reid and them walk back to her office.

-}-

Hazel was rushing around the house, still in her pj's at five thirty. She had everything ready and just had to put the meat on the grill. Something she was not good at. She was just about to go get in the shower when the doorbell rang. "What?" She looks over at the stove's clock.

She walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the door. Her house was massive, way too big for just herself. But she didn't pay anything for it. When you walked in, you entered a huge foyer. With a twenty foot ceiling. A grand metal staircase that lead up to four guest bedrooms then a back staircase lead to the master at the top floor. When she first moved in, she stayed in her old room. Then she had the master completely redone. The bed not even in the same place it was, before she could move in. The foyer had a formal sitting room to the left. A family room-ish area behind that and then the dinning room was next to that, which curved to the foyer to the right of the staircase. A door through the dining room lead to the sunken gourmet kitchen. She had that redone as well. It was now a normal looking kitchen and less of a chef's kitchen. Back in the family room, the entire back wall was white panelled glass doors. It was a beautiful night and she had tables set up outside for people to eat. It was too cold to swim. But the pool had flowers laying in it. Something she just loved to do.

She opens the door to find Spencer standing on the other side. "Spencer. You're really early."

"I know. I was hoping I could help." He explains walking in when she motions for him too. It took him forever to get ready tonight. He kept changing. He decided on a pair of black jeans with a black dress shirt, and a bright pink tie. He was going to wear a sweater vest but ditched it at the last second.

"I would love some help." Hazel leads him through the house and down to the kitchen.

"Here." Reid hands her the bottle of wine he had picked up on the way.

"Ooo. Is this the stuff from the other night?" She has taking it from him and reading the label.

"No, but it's from the same company."

"Well, why don't we open it." She proclaims taking two glasses out of the cabinet and handing a corkscrew over to him. He opens it and pours for the both of them. He lets her take a sip first. Her face was priceless. The perfect look of pleasure and wonder. "It's amazing Spencer. I did not pick you as a guy who would know about wine."

"I read a book on it. Then spent the next month figuring out what everything meant."

She sets down her glass and spins it for a while before asking, "Can I show you something?" He nods and lets her lead him out back to the family room and over to the opposite wall. She opens two wood paneled glass doors to reveal a spacious study. Each wall was lined with shelves of books.

"Wow." He states stunned by how many. In this room, there were more books than in his house.

"These are all my fathers." He looks over at where she was standing at double door. Her hands held to door knobs behind her. "I don't know what to do with them. But in here. These are mine." She turns and opens the doors to reveal shelves and shelves of books. Not just we're they lining the wall. About three were centered around the two comfy chairs in the center of the room.

"All of these." Reid asks shocked.

"I would read multiple books a day. I would skip school because I was too

into a book." She explains as Reid walks around reading the titles. "Eventually they just pulled me out of school and hired a tutor for me to finish. I would spend hours upon hours in here. Just reading away. It's amazing I ever got any degree at all. Let alone get where I am now."

"I did the same thing." Reid says as he pulls down a book from the shelf highest up. "A first edition Moby Dick?"

Hazel laughs and walks over to him. "I was never aloud to read it. They got me it one year for my birthday and then gave me a paperback Barnes and Noble one to actually read."

"It's amazing."

"It is. You can stay here and look around while I go take a shower. I promise to be quick. And then, if you wouldn't mind. I would love some help with the grill." Reid just nods, not able to answer her from all the books in front of him.

-}-

Hazel walks down at six twenty to find Reid in one of the chairs. On the small table five books were stacked and one was open in his hands. She leans against the doorway and watches him flip the pages so quickly, that if she didn't know better, would think he only skimming. "Finish all those already ace?"

He looks up at her and his breath catches, his eyes going wide. She immediately straightens. Rubbing out the wrinkles of her dress. It was a lavender, skin tight dress. There was a Jasmine themed sleeve down her right arm and the other was bare. She had the same color heels, that Morgan had once referred to as "fuck me heels" to him. Her hair was slightly curled and down, except for the right side with was pulled just out of her face. "What? Is it too fancy?"

"No." He squeaks. He coughs and stands. "No. You look beautiful."

Hazel looks down and blushes. "Spencer, about what we said on Wednesday."

"We were just acting." Reid answers her unspoken question.

Hazel looks up at him and the longing in her eyes hits him like a rocket to the stomach. "I know. But, the second time. I don't know. It felt so real."

Spencer took a cautious step closer to her. It had only been a week since they met each other. Love couldn't happen that fast. He read enough studies on it to know that. But he had the overwhelming urge to pull her into his arms. Hazel turns her head away, "We have to put the meats on the grill."

She walks out of the library, leaving Reid there confused.

He meets her back in the kitchen and they go about setting up without speaking. They worked well in the kitchen together, moving seamlessly around one another.

When the doorbell rang at seven, Hazel was sitting in one of the chairs around the fire pit outside finishing off her third glass of wine. Reid stood manning the grill, with a beer in his hand. A view she was very much enjoying.

"Our first guests." Hazel bets standing and fixing her dress before walking inside to answer the door. Reid watchs her go, noting that that was the first thing she said to him since they finished their conversation in the library.

She opens the door to J.J, Will and Henry. J.J was in jeans and a blouse, Will in jeans and dress shirt. And little Henry was in tan pants, a shirt and tie and a sweater vest.

"I thought you said causal!" J.J exclaims.

"It is. I overdress for everything." Hazels promises and then looks down to see the little blond guy. "Well hello there." She squats down to talk at his level. "And what's your name?"

"Henry."

"Well you look dashing tonight Henry."

"Fanks." He says. Hazel smiles and touches his nose with her finger.

"He likes to dress like his godfather." J.J explains, when Hazel looks up at her she adds, "Spencer."

She stands and puts her hand out for Will. "Hazel."

"Will, thank you for having us."

"My pleasure. Come in!" She says motioning them inside, but before she could shut the door, Morgan and Garcia come up behind them.

"Well, well, well. Look who's all fancy." Morgan states looking her over.

"Yes. I already got the lecture from J.J. But you look dapper yourself Derek Morgan." He was in tight fitted jeans and a black v-neck. A black leather jacket completing the ensemble. The woman on his arm was in a bright floral dress, with a few matching pins in her hair. "And you look beautiful Penelope."

"As do you mon ami."

"Merci beaucoup."

Rossi comes up behind them once she lets them inside. "You have a beautiful house Hazel." Rossi states taking in the house and handing her a bottle of wine.

"Thank you David."

Right after him was Hotch and a women he did not know. Holding her hand was a little boy with short blond hair. "I hope you don't mind. An old team mate of ours was in town, and I thought everyone would like to see her." Hotch explains before motioning to the woman beside him.

"Hi, Emily Prentiss." She introduces herself, Hazel shakes her hand.

"And I'm Jack!" Jack exclaims.

Hazel looks down at him with a huge smile. "Well hello there Jack! I'm Hazel."

"You're pretty." He says, making the adults laugh.

"Well thank you very much Jack. You are very handsome." Jack looks down and moves closer to Emily's leg as he smiles.

She ushers the last of the guests inside. "Emily!" Garcia exclaims and runs over to her. They share an awkward hug, since Jack wouldn't let go of Emily's hand.

Everyone else hugs her, before Hazel leads them out to the backyard. Everyone looks around in awe at her house as they walk. "Reid." Morgan states as they step out onto the patio. He had just finished grilling and was putting the plate of steak and chicken on the last spot on the table.

"Hey everyone." He looks them over and lands on Emily. "Emily." He states shocked.

"Hey Reid." She says, confused of why her young friend was cooking at the house of his bosses boss.

"Well. Plates are there. Drinks are over on that table." Hazel starts explaining to try and pull everyone away from the subject of Reid being at her house. "Dig in everyone."

Morgan wasn't letting it go, and Emily just wanted to know what was going on. "Reid." Morgan says walking over to where Reid was cleaning the grill off.

Emily joins him, "Emily!" Reid exclaims and hugs her.

"Hey Reid. So what's up with this new girl?"

Reid looks from one to the other. He knew what they were getting at. "I just came to help."

"Yea ya did." Morgan says and hits his arm. Reid glares at him, and he gets more serious. "What I said the other day to the unsub. I thought you guys were just acting. I mean, we were lucky that she was sitting with Garcia but, you guys told each other you loved each other. And that thing you said about watching her wake up. Are you guys dating or something, like did you know each other before she came to work here?"

"No. We are not dating. We were just acting, honestly. She fell asleep in her office the night before we left. I went in to give her something and she was asleep on the sofa and I woke her up. That's all I meant."

"So you don't like her?" Emily asks, when Reid doesn't answer she smiles knowingly. "You do, you like her."

"What are you guys talking about?" Hazel asks walking over with a glass of wine. Reid gives her a look, knowing it was her fourth.

"You." Emily states, Reid glares at her. "What?" She asks him before turning her attention back to Hazel. "I wanted to know about the newest teammate."

"Well, I'm not technically a teammate."

"That's true. But it seems like you are trying to get to know everyone. And that's something Strauss never did. I think you are going to be great at this job."

Hazel was taken back by the sweetness that this total stranger was giving her. "Thank you."

"Well Em. Why don't we go get some of this amazing smelling food." Morgan proposes, leaving Reid and Hazel alone.

Hazel turns to Reid, still a little shocked from Emily's words. "She seems sweet."

"She is." Reid says, watching Emily walk over and pick up Jack to show him the food on the table. Hazel turns to look at what he was seeing.

"Are her and Hotch dating?"

Reid shrugs and looks away. "They were always close, but since she left maybe they have started."

Hazel turns back to him and asks, "Wouldn't they have told you guys? I mean, you told me how close all of you are."

"We are usually pretty hesitant about telling each other about who we are dating. We don't want someone else to go all "big sibling" Hazel nods, understanding where they were coming from. She had an older brother who was very protective over her. When she told Max about her job at the FBI he freaked and told her not to take it. Since she took the job, they hadn't talked.

"Let's get food." Reid states, putting out his arm for her to take, ever the perfect gentleman.

-}-

"Thank you all for coming!" Hazel exclaims as everyone files out the door. J.J, Garcia, and Emily were adamant about cleaning up so at least Hazel had nothing to do now.

"I hope to see you again!" Emily says coming back and giving her a hug.

"Me too. I'll have everyone over again and you will definitely be invited."

They all wave goodbye and it was just Reid and Hazel left. "I should get going too." Reid states, but doesn't make any move to go for the door.

Hazel racks her brain, trying to find someway of getting him to stay. "Are you sure you should drive? I mean, you had a lot to drink."

Reid agrees that it probably wasn't a good idea, though he knew he only had two beers and a glass of wine over an hour ago. Hazel was the one that had way too much wine. Hazel leads him to a guest room and they awkwardly say goodnight. Hazel walks down the hallway and to the center staircase that lead up to the master bedroom. He watched her go, right before she stepped onto the first step, she looks back at him and smiles.

Reid stood there for awhile after she disappeared. This woman, he just met, had him by the throat and had him acting so much different than he normally did. Before, he never would have had to fight himself not to go after her. Now, he made his legs move into the lonely guest room.

-}-

Reid was awoken to blaring pop rock music coming from somewhere in the house. At first he thought it was just his neighbors and then he remembered where he was. What was Hazel doing at, he turns and looks at the clock by the bed, 0328. He noted the twenty four hour time display as he stood and made it through the dark room to the door.

The hallways was dark, but at the end light shined from the open door of another guest room. He walks down to it and find Hazel. Her hair tied up in a messy bun, and only wearing a large t-shirt that read Navy. It was covered in paint, which might have come from the paintbrush and palette she was holding. Or the five cans of paint in front of her.

"Hazel?" Reid asks taking a step into the brightly lit room. The music was ear piercing in here.

"Spencer!" Hazel exclaims turning to him. With her foot she presses a button on the remote on the floor and the music instantly is nothing more than a whisper. "I'm so sorry, did I wake you?"

"What are you doing? It's three in the morning." He says walking into the room.

Hazel looks back at the wall she was staring at when he walked in. "I couldn't sleep. And when I can't sleep I paint." Spencer turns his attention from her and to the wall. He's breath caught. The whole wall was the woods that lined the backyard. Walking toward them, were two figures. One a man and one a little girl holding his hand. The painting was so realistic he almost could not believe it was a painting. It looked like a high quality photograph.

"Hazel, it's amazing."

She turns to him, a tear running down her face. "I keep changing them. Taking them out and then putting them back in." He puts down her brush and palette and steps right up to the wall. She moves as if you touch them but her hand stops short and falls back down. "My dad and I would go on walks through the woods every day when I was little. It was never just us, we always had security guards but it only felt like us. He taught me about nature. Taught me to love it and cherish that we got to live in such a beautiful country. When he died, I wasn't so angry with the people who killed him or the fact the he was dead, I mean I was upset, but I was angry that he didn't get to die protecting the country that he loved so much. He died from some crazy person going after a government agency. And then a month after he died, I go and work for a government agency. Everyday I wish he was here. I want to know what he would say about my job." She pauses as she wraps her arms around herself. Her body starting to rack from sobs. "I just want his approval," Her voice was so quiet and broken he almost didn't hear it. "And I'll never get it." Reid walks over and wraps her in his arms. One arm around her waist holding her to him and the other on her head holding hers to his chest. She clutched at his dress shirt and sobbed.

They stood like that for what must have been twenty minutes, but when she started to pull away, Reid couldn't help but feel like it was too soon. She pulls her head back from his chest, his hand that was holding her head falling to meet the other at the small of her back. Though he was looking at her face, she kept her eyes on his shirt and she lightly pulled at the row of buttons. "I ruined your shirt."

"It's black. The stain won't show up too much." She smiles and looks up to meet his eyes. Her's were bloodshot and wet from tears, but still the most beautiful blue he had ever seen.

Her smile began to fade as she continued to look at him. The she pushs to her toes and kissed him. He tightens his grip on her to keep from falling as she moves her hands up to fist in his hair. He could feel her tears on his lips as he kisses her back, and knew he couldn't let her continue to push this tonight. It wouldn't be good for either of them. So, lightly he pulled his lips from her and rests his forehead against hers. "We shouldn't, not when you're upset."

"But you're comforting me." She mumbles. He looks her in the eyes with a questioning look. She gives him a look back that had him smiling. It was a pout mixed with her trying to look threatening. But she just looked adorable.

"You are less threatening than a puppy. How did the FBI ever think you could interrogate someone?"

Hazel's mouth drops open and she lightly backhands his chest. "I could interrogate someone!" She exclaims .

"You could. I don't know if you would get any information from them." Reid jokes. Hazel, however, didn't find it funny. She houghs and pulls out of his arms heading for the door. "I'm sorry." He calls after her, still laughing. She turns back to him at the door. "You are very intimidating."

She smiles at him and puts her hand out. He walks over and takes it letting her lead him up to the master bedroom.

-}-

**Ooo! Will they sleep together? I guess you will have to read on to find out. Sorry this was so late, it's been a hectic week. I would like to have chapters out every Saturday but this one didn't get finished. Let me know what you guys thought. Shalom!**


	3. I'm Sorry but

Okay. I can't finish this story. I just don't like the way it's headed. I think it is too much like my earlier "Old Friends" I have an idea for another one I would love if you guys would check out when it's posted. Sorry about this closing of this one.

Shalom Friends. See you soon, on a different page


End file.
